Bittersweet GinHiji
by Hiria-ka
Summary: hanya kumpulan kisah asam manis tentang GH yang diawali oleh Sougo yang mengganggu Hijikata sampai membuat sang wakil komandan itu risih dan akhirnya pergi dari markas lalu bertemu gintoki yang bodoh dan membuatnya semakin jengkel. Sumarry Ancur Author baru. Warning : YAOI


hah.. akhirnya aku bisa juga mempublish story gaje ini stelah bertahun-tahun silam lamanya. Aku gak peduli kalau nantinya fic ini ada yang baca atau enggak yang penting fic ini udah publish. Fyuuhh.. I love GinHiji so much and I love Hiji's Uke he is cute and Tsun . dan untuk kali ini sampai seterusnya Sougo ku jadikan Seme walau pun dia itu type Uke yang manis tapi sesekali takpapa

Disclaimer : © Sorachi Hideaki

~Bittersweet GinHiji~

Malam ini Semua anak-anak Shinsengumi sedang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang hantu yang rumornya sering bergentayangan di dalam markas akhir-akhir ini dari komandan sinting mereka ehk! ralat, bukan komandan tapi orang tua yang sangat menakutkan atau ditakuti semua anak-anak Shinsengumi, matsudaira. Semua masih duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan cerita tak penting itu, tak terkecuali dua orang (yang satu sadis dan yang satu pecinta mayo) yang menggunakan kimono santai nya, tunggu! Hanya si mayofreak yang sedang mengenakan kimono sedangkan Sougo masih rapi dengan seragamnya. Mereka(Sougo dan Hijikata) lebih memilih duduk di teras depan untuk tidur *ralat lagi* hanya Sougo yang tidur dengan pulasnya, sedangkan si wakil komandan a.k.a Hijikata a.k.a Toushii a.k.a Oogushi-kun a.k.a mayofreak atau apapun kau menyebutnya sedang bernostalgia bersama mayones tercintanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Yamazaki yang diam-diam meliriknya dengan pandangan ingin muntah *slap*.

Tanpa disadari, ternyata Sougo si pangeran sadis dari planet sadis membuka matanya dan melirik Hijkata yang masih asik dengan mayones tercintanya. Sougo yang merasa sangat bosan diam menatap Hijikata terus menerus. Lama-kelamaan tatapan Sougo berubah menjadi tatapan nafsu akan penyiksaan pada Hijikata. *tring* tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam 5 watt yang muncul di atas kepala Sougo dan Sougo pun mendapatkan ide untuk mengusir rasa bosannya dengan cara mengerjai sang wakil komandan pecinta mayo itu. dalam sekejap Sougo tersenyum licik ke arah Hijikata yang malang itu.

Plek! Sougo menepuk pelan pundak Hijikata yang masih asik memakan mayonesnya.

He..? Hijikata hanya menoleh dengan wajah yang belepotan dengan mayones.

Hijikata-san..., apa kau merasa apa yang aku rasa kan? Tanya Sougo dengan wajah datarnya.

Ha..? tidak. Jawab Hijikata tak peduli mengacuhkan sang pangeran sadis dan meneruskan makan mayonesnya yang tiada habisnya.

GREB!

Dengan tiba-tiba Sougo merengkuh Hijikata dari belakang dan membuat Hijikata terkejut sampai menjatuhkan mangkok mayonesnya. "hey, kau apa-ap—" belum selesai Hijikata protes ia terdiam ketika Sougo spontan menjilat sudut bibir Hijikata yang berlumur sisa mayones saat Hijikata menoleh ke belakang.

Hijikata-san.. bisik Sougo di telinga Hijikata dengan menggoda dan sukses membuat telinga Hijikata memerah mendengarnya.

JDUK!

Dengan reflek Hijikata langsung saja membenturkan kepalanya pada Sougo lalu buru-buru berdiri dan segera mengambil mayonesnya.

Baru saja Sougo akan bangkit dan meneruskan 'acara' nya pada Hijikata, tapi Hijikata sudah terlebih dulu duduk di hadapan Sougo dengan wajah yang benar-benar sangaaaat datar.

Dasar, Kau ini! kalau ingin makan mayones bilang dong, tidak usah pakai acara yang aneh-aneh segala.. ujar Hijikata lalu dengan santai Hijikata pun membuka tutup botol mayonesnya dan memberinya pada Sougo.

Heh..? Sougo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringgai saat melihat semburat tipis di wajah Hijikata. Rencana nya ternyata berhasil.

Ah..! Hijikata-san, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan mayonesmu. Jawab Sougo dengan seringgaian sadis miliknya membuat Hijikata bergidik ngeri dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

oh-ah.. a-aku ingin beli rokok, rokok ku habis! Hijikata langsung lari secepat kilat dari shinsengumi. Sedangkan Sougo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Hijikata pergi.

-ooo-

Hijikata duduk di bangku taman yang sangat sepi malam ini sambil menghisap rokoknya. hanya ada dia seorang di tempat itu.

"Haaah..." Hijikata menghela nafas.

Apa itu tadi ya..? gumam Hijikata seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. "si bocah sadis nakal itu.." gumam Hijikata lagi.

Srek.. srek.. hijikata mendengar langkah seseorang. Tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Hijikata

"Oi Oogushii-kun..."

HUWAAA!

GREBH

Kau...?!

Mari kita perjelas,

Srek.. srek.. Hijikata mendengar langkah seseorang. Tapi ia menghiraukannya

"Oogushii-kun..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari belakang kursi Hijikata dan..

HUWAAA! Hijikata terkejut saat melihat kebelakang dan tanpa sadar dia kehilangan keseimbangan saat berbalik lalu..

GREBH! dengan sigap seseorang yang membuat Hijikata terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan itu langsung menangkap tubuh ramping Hijikata sebelum ia jatuh.

Kau...?! teriak Hijikata frustasi saat ia melihat keriting perak yang selalu membuatnya jengkel

Hei, kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada disini? tanya seseorang yang tengah memeluk Hijikata dengan nada yang terdengar malas.

GINTOKI! Dengan reflek Hijikata langsung melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang kini diketahui bernama Gintoki.

Ooi .. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku..

Twittch! Urat di dahi Hijikata berkedut pertanda jengkel. Kenapa dia selalu bertemu dengan orang itu disaat ia ingin santai. Yah.. mungkin ini takdir mu Hijikata. *Author di slap*

Ggrrrtttt! Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan mu di saat aku ingin santai! Dan lagi apa urusan mu ha? Terserah aku mau ada dimana saja kapan saja dan apapun itu, kau... mengganggu saja! Dengan satu tarikan nafas Hijikata pun sukses membuat Gin cengo karena melihat perubahan sikap Hijikata yang biasanya cool itu menjadi cerewet seperti ini. Gin yang kena semprot dari Hijikata hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa nya dengan mengerjapkan mata tiga kali.

"Huh"! Tanpa basabasi Hijikata langsung melengos dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Gin yang masih cengo.

Hei.. hei.. aku kan bertanya baik-baik, kenapa kau malah marah Oogushii-kun? Masih dengan nada niat gak niatnya Gin melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Hijikata dan sukses membuat Urat siku-siku di dahi Hijikata bertambah.

Setiap melihatmu entah mengapa aku selalu ingin marah. Jawab Hijikata masih meneruskan jalannya.

Heee...? apa yang salah dari wajah Gin-san? Gin bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah Hijikata dengan jarak satu meter di belakangnya.

Masa bodo! Dia orang Gila! Jangan dengarkan dia..! jangan dengarkan dia.. batin Hijikata sambil meneruskan jalannya. Gintoki yang merasa diacuhkan pun tidak terima, dia langsung mengejar Hijikata dan menarik pergelangan Hijikata dengan kasar.

Issshh! Apa lagi hah?!

DEGH! Hijikata terpaku, karena saat ia berbalik wajah gintoki berada tepat di depan wajahnya hanya dengan jarak kurang dari 1 centi. "singkirkan wajah idiot mu itu" ujar Hijikata dan mendorong wajah Gin dengan kasar.

Hei.. reaksi mu itu berlebihan sekali Oogushii-kun. Ucap Gintoki sambil mengupil

Twitch! Muncul siku-siku di dahi Hijikata lagi. Sabar Hiji, sabar... pria di depan mu ini hanyalah orang gila .. yah.. o-rang gi-la.. batin Hijikata dongkol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hei, Oogushii-kun.. kenapa kau terdiam sekarang? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya.

Tanpa minta ijin dari Hijikata, Gintoki dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Hijikata dan menyeretnya kesuatu tempat yang entah kemana Yang pasti hanya Gin dan Author yang tau.

He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Gintoki! Lepaskan aku!

Gintoki hanya diam dan tidak mengindahkan protes dari Hijikata.

Gintoki! Heiiii! Gintokiiiiiiiiii! Teriak Hijikata dengan frustasi karena di abaikan oleh Gin.

Argh! Kenapa aku selalu terlibat dengan si keriting alami ini sih! Batin Hijikata dan memandangi punggung Gintoki dengan wajah cemberut.

-000-

DOENG... diam sejenak.

KENAPA KAU MENYERETKU KEMBALI KE MARKAS? Teriak Hijikata pada Gin yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi malas.

Kau pikir aku ingin membawa mu kemana hah? Lihatlah Oogushi-kun, ini sudah larut malam tidak baik bagi pria type uke sepertimu keluar malam-malam sendirian. Apa kau ingin menjadi mangsa untuk para hidung belang? Jawab Gin sambil menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan memperhatikan Hijikata dari atas ke bawah, SIIING pandangan Gin berhenti pada pinggul Hijikata.

SIAPA YANG TYPE UKE?! DAN APA-APAAN TATAPAN MU ITU! AKU BUKAN GAY! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATUR KU! KAU KERITNG ALAMI, PERAK MALAS, GULA ANEH, KERITING! Hah.. hah.. hah..

Hijikata tidak pernah secerewet ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena seorang Gintoki yang bodoh ia jadi bersikap seperti itu.

Sudah selesai Oogushi-kun ? apakah masih ada lagi cacian atau makian yang ingin kau katakan pada ku selain rambut keriting ku? Jawab Gin dengan tatapan mata ikan mati nya yang biasa.

KAUUUU... cepat pergi dari sini! Ucap Hijikata dengan nada rendah berusaha mengusir Gintoki.

Oh.. sayang sekali Oogushi-kun.. selain menyeretmu kembali kesini aku memiliki bisnis dengan Okita-kun..

Jadi...? tanya Hijikata dengan geram ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut keriting perak milik Gintoki itu.

Jadi.. aku tidak akan pergi dari sini... jawabnya acuh tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal dan jengkel milik Hijikata.

"..." hening

Nah.. ayo masuk Hijikata-kun, di luar sangat dingin.. Gintoki menarik Hijikta ke dalam markas Shinsengumi dengan seenak jidat.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin masuk! Lepaskan aku Yorozuya! Sadis nakal itu tidak akan memberikan ketenangan untuk ku! Hijikata meronta dengan frustasi

"Itu masalah mu.. aku tidak peduli.."

Gintoki terus menyeret paksa Hijikata yang terus menerus memberontak dan Gintoki tidak tinggal diam dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekitar pinggang Hijikata yang ramping. Hijikata yang terkejut dengan sentuhan lain pada dirinya langsung menginjak kaki Gintoki dan kabur saat Gintoki lengah karena kakinya kesakitan.

Ittee! Gintoki hanya bisa mengerang sambil menyaksikan Hijikata yang kini telah pergi jauh keluar dari gerbang shinsengumi.

Tap

Danna.. kau sungguh lambat, jam berapa sekarang? Ini lewat 3 jam dari perjanjian kita tadi siang. Sang pangeran sadis datang dari arah belakang.

Maafkan aku Okita-kun, si gadis monster itu membuat ku kewalahan saat ia dan anjing raksasanya membuat onar. Gintoki meringis merasa bersalah karena telah membuat klien nya kecewa. "jadi.. apa yang bisa ku bantu?"tanya Gintoki. "sebenarnya kondo-san yang meminta ku untuk memanggil mu kemari Danna.. kita bicara di dalam saja Danna sekalian kau bergabung dengan pesta, kami sedang mengadakan perayaan" Ujar Sougo dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Gintoki. Tentusaja pesta perayaan yang di maksud Sougo itu adalah mendengar cerita membosankan yang di buat oleh matsudaira.

Di tempat Hijikata,

Hijikata tengah berjalan di jalanan yang sepi sambil menghisap rokoknya, pikiran dan jiwanya terasa lebih baik saat merokok. Ia menjadi lebih tenang dan rileks. DRAP! DRAP! Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki orang lain, ia merasa sedang diikuti seseorang. Dengan cepat Hijikata langsung berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapakah yang mengikutinya. Tapi ternyata ia tidak melihat siapapun di belakangnya dan hal itu membuat Hijikata bergidik dan mempercepat jalannya.

Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki lagi Hijikata reflek berbalik dan menemukan beberapa orang yang memakai seragam seperti Shinsengumi tapi berwarna putih. Itu adalah komplotan Mimawarigumi.

DEGH!

BARAGAKI! Hijikata terkejut

Senang bertemu dengan mu Hijikata-kun.. kau terlihat semakin manis..khukhukhu.. Ucap pria dengan perawakan tua yang diketahui bernama Sasaki Isaburo komandan dari mimawarigumi

Heh.. ternyata hanya kau. Jawab Hijikata dengan malas

Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini Hijikata-kun. Apa kau memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk melakukan –PIIIP– dan –PIIIIP– ? Tanya Baragaki dan melirik Hijikata dari bawah ke atas dengan mata berkilat nafsu.

Jaga bicara mu tuan. Aku tidak memiliki janji apa pun dengan seseorang dan aku bukan orang bejad seperti mu yang dengan mudahnya melakukan 'itu'.

"aku duluan". Lanjut Hijikata dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

GREBH

Sasaki menarik lengan Hijikata. "bagaimana jika kita bermain-main dulu wakil komandan Shinsengumi-kun.."

Tch! Lepaskan aku. aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk meladenimu. Hijikata menghentakan tangannya dan melangkah pergi dari situ tapi langkahnya terhenti saat anak buah Sasaki menghadang jalannya.

Kau pikir bisa pergi semudah itu wakil komandan? Khukhukhu..

K-Konoyarooo... geram Hijikata dan segera meraih pedangnya yang biasa terselip di pinggangnya

SIIIING Hijikata terdiam sebentar saat melirik tempat biasa ia menyelipkan katananya.

Ap-Apa ini.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakan pedangku... kuso!

TBC


End file.
